You are My Merman
by Wishful Yaoi Desire
Summary: YAOI! Taking a small break on a big Island, Riku, Sora, Kairi, Goofy, and Donald all relax happily, that is until Sora disappears! When Sora is finally found, he is a merman! Sora was cursed by a spell and Riku does everything he can to figure out how to turn Sora back into his human form; but will this hurt their relationship if Riku shows his true feelings? Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It has been a while! So i was playing Kingdom hearts (and getting lost in the process) and i ended up going to Atlantis where Ariel is, and with Sora as a merman, i just got inspired to write something where he is turned into a merman. I don't know, don't judge XD I wrote this as i went, so i don't know where it is going.**

 **I planned to make this a one shot but i decided to extend it at least another chapter or 2. thoughts?**

 **anyway, enjoy!**

 **There aren't really any spoilers either, considering I've only played like 3 kingdom heart games myself XD**

 **I do not own any of the characters, as much as i wish i did -cries-**

* * *

"Donald, where is Sora?" 20 year old Riku asked the duck. After defeating one heartless after another, the team decided to relax on a secluded island, with many cabins, a large beach, and many secrets to be discovered; but somehow within a few days, Sora had disappeared.

"Uhh I dunno." Donald shrugged, before returning to his attempts at tanning. Riku rolled his eyes. _Like a duck could possibly tan._ He thought. The heat from the sun was agonizing without hopping into the ocean every 20 minutes. Riku jogged along the beach shores, calling out for Sora.

He and Sora had been through a lot, and while their friendship had gotten closer, Riku began to have trouble hiding his true intentions. Riku was in love with Sora. Watching the young 17 year old grow up from the little boy he was, made Riku smile at the thought. Sora was always so optimistic, and never once gave up on Riku through their hardships. Riku realized his feelings for the boy were true when they fell asleep near each other, exhausted from a battle, and Riku couldn't keep his eyes off the soft looking lips that lay on the boy's face.

Ever since then, Riku has done his best to hide his lust for Sora, but sometimes the boy was just to oblivious to the pain he would cause Riku. Whether it was by bending over right in front of Riku, or coming out of the shower with simply a towel loosely wrapped around his waist; it drove Riku crazy. He would constantly have to excuse himself as he got as far away from Sora to deal quickly with his "problem" before he was found out. Being a 20 year old, and a virgin at that, the desires are so overwhelming.

"Riku!" Riku stopped short, almost tripping over his own two feet as he turned around. Kairi, Sora and Riku's best friend, ran towards Riku waving her arms. "Hey Kairi, what's up?" Riku asked once she was closer. Kairi bent over, breathing hard. "Oh... I have not run that much in years..." Kairi looked up and beamed. "I saw you running and wanted to see what was going on."

"Have you seen Sora?" He asked immediately. Kairi looked thoughtful as she looked around. "I am afraid I haven't. Why? Is he in trouble?" She asked. Riku shook his head. "No... I just haven't seen him for a few hours."

Kairi giggled at this. "You are so attached to him, it almost seems like you are in love with him." Riku snapped at her, a blush spread across his face. "I am NOT!" He growled. Kairi jumped at this, before crossing her arms and looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "Oh really? That is exactly something someone would say if they WERE in love."

Riku blushed again and looked away. Kairi giggled and clapped her hands. "I knew it! I always knew there was something going on between you too! So when did it start?"

"Nothing started . . . He doesn't know my feelings for him." Riku mumbled. Kairi pouted "Aww how come? You too shy?" Riku scowled and stomped away.

"I'll let you know if I find him!" Kairi called after him, giggling loud enough for him to hear. Riku rubbed at his nose, willing the blush to leave his face.

"Goofy... I don't know what to do!" Sora moaned, wrapping his arms around his chest, a worried expression plastered on his face.

* * *

An hour ago, Sora had gone exploring, before he found a cave on the backside of the island. The cave was so hidden it could be mistaken for a simple large rock any day. A small stream of water from the ocean also made it's way into the cave. Sora was eager to enter the cave before he noticed Goofy fishing nearby. "Goofy! Come with me!" He had called out. Goofy, eager to have fun with his friends, followed eagerly.

The two had made their way deep into the cave as Sora lit a small torch in the corner with fire to see better. Upon reaching the end of the rather small cave, Sora noticed that the small stream that entered the Cave, had expanded into the size of a kiddie pool. Next to the pool of water, sat a single pedestal with a gem on it.

"This looks really out of place." Sora noticed, walking over to the gem and taking it out of its holder to examine it. Suddenly a light burst around Sora, and before he knew it, he was turned into his merman form from when he was in Atlantis. "W-What?" Sora gasped, flopping around a bit as he tried to get his bearings.

Goofy freaked out and ended up slipping on the wet rocks, landing in a pile with Sora and sending them both into the water inside the cave.

Now here they were, with Sora unable to leave the water, and Goofy freaking out. "Goofy! Calm down! Go find Donald and see if he can reverse the spell." Sora yelled, trying to reach Goofy over his panicking. Goofy got the message and ran out of the cave, hopefully going to find Donald.

A few minutes later, Goofy returned with Donald, who looked over the gem without removing it from where it sat on the ground. "I don't think I can reverse this spell."

"You can't?" Sora gasped, worried. "I'm sorry, I just can't figure this out. It is a very odd spe-"

"Hey! Donald! Over here!" Goofy suddenly called, a bit deeper into the cave, behind the pedestal. Donald left Sora to see what Goofy was looking at, before speakin loud enough for Sora to hear.

"Hey Sora! I think there is a way to fix the spell! There are words on this wall... hmmm... 'True love breaks the spell.'"

"Man why does everything in all these worlds have to do with true love?" Sora groaned, splashing his fins in the water. Donald laughed, despite the situation. "Garsh, I guess you need to kiss the one you love?" Goofy said, pointing out the obvious.

"That's right! Should we get Kairi?" Donald asked. Sora blushed. "N-no! I like her but not in that way."

"What do we do?" Goofy started to panic again. "Get a hold of yourself! Sora, is there anyone you like?"

Sora blushed again. "N-No... I dont like anyone..." Donald looked worried. "Goofy, let's go find Kairi, maybe she can help us figure this out." Goofy nodded before quickly leaving the cave.

"Don't worry Sora, we will be back soon!" Donald called out as he ran out. Sora sighed and lay his head against the wet rocks, moving his fins in and out of the water. "Maybe being a merman won't be so bad..." Sora sighed, closing his eyes.

Meanwhile Donald and Goofy ran along the beach calling out for Kairi. Kairi was wandering near the cabins the team stayed in before she caught sight of the two. "What is it?" She asked when they got closer. "Sora is in trouble!" Donald croaked.

"He has a spell on him that can only be broken with true love, but he said he doesn't love anyone!" Goofy rubbed the back of his neck. Kairi looked thoughtful before smiling. "I think I know what to do. You two stay here, I will be right back." The two were eager to take a breather, so they made their way inside the cabin. Kairi ran along the side of the beach, before realizing that Riku was no longer there.

"Riku! Riiikuuuu!" Kairi cupped her hands around her mouth as she yelled. She wandered near the small forest on their island before Riku popped out. "What is it?" He asked, breathing hard, clearly panicking due to being unable to find Sora. "I know where Sora is!" Kiari said as she explained the situation the two animals told her.

Before long Riku made his way to the cave and walked inside. As he got deeper, he heard someone sniffing. "Sora...?" He asked, hesitantly. The sniffing stopped quickly, and a small sound followed. "Riku..."

Riku rushed deeper into the cave and almost tripped over Sora, who was leaning on the edge of the rocks. "Gah it is so dark in here." Riku scowled as he landed on a sharp rock. "T-the torch burnt out while I was in h-here..." Sora sniffed, trying to calm his nerves.

Riku placed his hands along the wall until he found the torch again, which still was burnable, and quickly lit it. He turned around and gasped at the sight. Sora looked like a baby, tears welling up as he held onto the rocks and his fins slapped out of the water.

"Sora... you are a merman?" Riku looked confused. "The spell.. w-whatever it is, turned me into this... I can't change back.. w-what do I do?" Sora's voice raised a bit, panic filled his eyes. Riku quickly rushed over and embraced the boy, hugging his chest tightly to his own. Sora was pulled out of the water when he was hugged, and his eyes widened. Riku had never hugged him so tightly before.

Before long Sora closed his eyes, pressing his face against Riku's chest and inhaled his delicious scent as he hugged Riku back just as tightly.

Riku could feel himself becoming too excited with the closeness, and quickly push Sora away, keeping his hands on the boy's shoulders. "Ahem.. we need to figure out how to change you back. I won't let you stay a merman forever."

Sora nodded as he slipped back into the water. "But what am I suppose to do? I don't have a true love."

Riku looked thoughtful, and spoke quietly, almost inaudible. "What if someone who loved you, kissed you?"

Sora looked up at Riku. "Don't both people have to love each other?"

"Well it could be different in this case..."

"Well I don't think Kairi loves me that way, and I am not going to kiss Donald or Goofy."

"What about me?" Riku asked quietly, avoiding eye contact with Sora. Sora looked up at him with wide eyes. "W-What? What did you say?"

Riku took a deep breath and looked down at Sora. "What if I kissed you?"

Sora turned so red that Riku almost became concerned. "Y-You want to k-kiss me?" Sora choked out.

"If it means turning you back, then yes."

"So t-that means you l-l-lo-"

Riku didn't wait for Sora to finish, as he reached down, pulling Sora swiftly out of the water and kissing him deeply. Sora squeaked loudly, pushing slightly at Riku's chest. Riku reached down, wrapping his arms around Sora's merman's fin and pulling him completely out of the water and setting the brunette boy in his lap.

Sora gasped and Riku quickly shoved his tongue into the small boy's mouth. The wet, warm cavern was like heaven for Riku. He felt himself sigh happily as he finally was able to kiss the boy he loved for so long.

Sora had a thousand thoughts running through his head as he tried to process just what was going on. Before he even knew what had happened, he was sitting in Riku's lap with Riku's tongue in his mouth. Sora didn't realize just how stiff he was until Riku shifted himself a bit on the hard rocks.

 _His lips.. are so soft..._ Sora thought to himself. He didn't feel any changes with his body, so it was obvious that the kiss wasn't working. Sora struggled against Riku and pushed away, earning a scowl from the older male.

"T-The kiss isn't working.." Sora panted out. Riku looked Sora over. "I guess it will only work if you love me too."

Sora shot a look at Riku. "You have been my best friend since we were little, I love you as a friend."

Riku groaned and looked away. "That is definitely something I want to hear..."

"Riku..."

"No.. it's fine. I guess this won't work then." Before Sora could say another word, Riku had practically dropped Sora back into the water, earning a yell from the boy. Sora came back to the surface spitting out water. "R-Riku!" He yelled, looking up at Riku, who was standing with his hands clenched.

"Sorry to have made this awkward... I will talk with Kairi, see if there is another solution. In the meantime, you will have to stay in that form. I'll have Donald bring you some food."

Before Sora could even speak, Riku had bolted out of the cave.

"Riku..." Sora looked down at the water as he slipped underneath the surface, his chest burning as if he was on fire. Sora clenched his hands against his chest as he curled up under the water, his fins glidin against his face as he cried; the confusing emotions becoming too much for him.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the 2nd and last chapter of this short story! i kinda lost interest in it, buuttt at least i finished it right? XD Anyway, enjoy!**

 **Note: this chapter IS RATED M FOR SEX! Don't like, don't read!**

* * *

Riku avoided contact with the group and spent the night sleeping in the wooded area of the island. Kairi waited until the sun rose before heading to the cave. "Sora?" She called out, standing at the front of the cave's opening. Sora swam out of the cave and popped his head out of the water, his face showing no emotion. "Hey Kairi..." He mumbled, looking down.

Kairi bent down and wrapped her arms around her legs. "Are you OK Sora? Riku never came back, so I assume things didn't go well." Sora began to open his mouth, only to burst into tears. Kairi jumped in surprised and rushed over into the water, wrapping her arms around her friend.

"Don't cry Sora!What happened?" Sora was crying so hard that he could barely form a single word, the tears slipping down his cheeks and disappearing in the ocean water. Kairi ran her hands along Sora's wet hair softly,trying to calm the boy down.

After a few minutes, Sora's cries had dwindled down to hard sniffing as he rubbed his eyes.

"Do you want to talk?" Kairi asked quietly. Sora simply nodded, before moving closer to the shore so Kairi could sit out of the water but still be close. Sora lay his body on the sandy beach, with his lower half in the water; his merman fin gliding along the surface.

Kairi sat in front of him, her legs crossed as she held Sora's hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Riku came by and we discussed what was written on the cave's wall, and he s-suggested that we kiss, which lead me to believe that he l-l-loves me... but when he kissed me, it didn't work, and he said it probably h-has to work if I love him too, and I told him I do, but he g-got all upset and pushed me away..." Sora choked a bit as more tears formed.

Kairi thought for a moment, before bending down and kissing Sora lightly on the lips. Sora jumped and covered his mouth, blushing hard. "K-Kairi?"

"Do you feel anything Sora?" She asked calmly. Sora thought for a moment and looked down at his fins. "No.. nothing has changed."

"No I mean with kissing me. Besides blushing, do you feel any different?"

"Oh... no." Sora mumbled.

"And did you feel anything when Riku kissed you?" She asked. Sora blushed and looked away. "M-My chest got all tight and I was all confused because he kissed me so quickly."

"Soo, maybe you like him more than just a friend." Kairi concluded. Sora looked shocked. "K-Kairi! Are you saying I am g-gay?"

Kairi laughed at his expression. "I didn't really say that, but you may just be attracted to Riku, that's all."

"That is pretty much calling me gay." Sora groaned.

"Alright,alright. Gay for Riku then."

"I am not gay!" Sora practically yelled., grabbing a fistful of sand.

"Well you obviously have something for Riku, or else you wouldn't feel your chest get all tight with him. You didn't feel anything for me, which means you only see me as a friend, but you felt something, whatever it might be, for Riku."

Sora looked down,thoughts running through his head faster than he could interpret them."I-I don't like Riku that way. He is my friend."

Kairi sighed and grabbed Sora's clenched hand, making him release the sand. "He maybe your friend, but you know he loves you, and more than just a friend. Or else he wouldn't have kissed you to see if you would turn back."

"S-So what do I do then?" Sora looked at her, his eyes filled with desperation.

"Just calm down,I don't want you freaking out on me again. You need to talk to Riku,you need to hang out with him like you always did; like everything was normal."

"But everything isn't normal!" Sora yelled, pulling his hand out of her's and covering his face.

"I don't know what to do!" He cried. Kairi crawled to him, getting her hands and knees in the water as she hugged his body awkwardly. "Please Sora,just calm down. You are a keyblade wielder. You are stronger than this. This may be something you have never faced before, but you have always been able to get past any obstacles in your way, so I know you can do this too."

Sora nodded as he reached up and hugged her tightly. Kairi smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "I am going to find Riku and talk with him. Just take a deep breath ok? Don't dwell on this too much on your own, it will only make you freak out more. Loving Riku won't hurt anything, but if you are dead set on not being with him in that way, you need to make sure you make it clear to him, and im sure if that is your decision, you will still be able to remain friends."

Sora nodded, "Thank you Kairi" Kairi stood up and ran to look for Riku, while Sora moved back into the deeper part of the ocean and sighed to himself

 _What do I do? Riku and I have been friends for years, and I love him to death.. but I don't love him in that way..._ Sora began to think more and more about his years with Riku. Both had grown up together,racing and playing, before both fell blindly into their own destiny. Sora saved Riku from the darkness, and while many tears were shed(mostly on Sora's part) they still were as inseparable as they always were.

Sora began to think about Riku, about his features. The boy's perfect and muscular body, his long silver hair, his beautiful eyes. The way Riku would sometimes look at him. Sora splashed in the water as he dived deep, covering his face. _So Riku really has been in love with me for so long..._

The sudden thought of being embraced by those strong arms entered Sora's mind, causing the boy to blush uncontrollably.

Meanwhile Kairi had gone searching for Riku and by luck, she was able to find Riku sitting against the trunk of a tree, looking off into the distance.

"Hey Riku."Kairi said softly. Riku jumped slightly and looked at her. "H-Hey Kairi, what's up?"

"Listen... you really need to go talk to Sora. Both of you need to talk to each other and get all these emotions of yours out of your system."

"Sora wouldn't want to talk to me. I kissed him, it will be so awkward now." Riku grumbled. Kairi brushed her hair out of her eyes as she sighed."Really Riku, you and Sora have been friends for years, practically since you were born. You need to go and talk to him. Please do it.."Kairi gave Riku her puppy eyes and finally Riku caved.

"Fine! But don't blame me if it all goes south." Riku got up and walked towards the area of the island with the cave. Kairi took Riku's spot against the tree and smiled. "I know it will all work out." She sighed as she settled for a nap.

"Sora!" Riku called out as he reached the cave. The boy was no where to be seen and Riku searched the water.

"Sora! Come out!"Riku called. Sora was slowly gliding under the water before he heard a muffled voice above. He swam up and popped his head out of the water, shocked to see Riku. Sora started to dive back under to hide,but Riku called out for him again. "Hey Sora! Don't go.. please."

Sora sighed and swam over as Riku sat on a nearby rock.

"Hey Riku..."Sora said quietly, not looking at the other boy in the eye. "Sora,listen..." Riku scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I am sorry for.. suddenly kissing you like that. I should have explained myself better, I just have trouble doing that. I am better with just expressing myself through my actions."

Sora looked at Riku and sighed, crossing his arms. "I-it is ok."

"No it isn't!"Riku practically shouted. Sora jumped slightly, his fin splashing in the water.

"Sora, I have loved you for years! I wanted to just ignore my feelings and be your friend, but all these feelings that are being bottled up just came rushing out, especially when I thought it might help you turn back to normal. But it didn't.. because you don't feel the same way."

Riku then looked Sora in the eyes. "Sora. I love you."

Sora blushed,feeling himself grow hot. Riku was a very attractive man, it was no surprise that Sora started to harbor feelings for him.

"I like you too.." Sora whispered, not even realizing he had said it.

"You do?" Riku asked, his eyes wide. Sora blushed hard. _Oh crap! I said it out loud!_

"N-no, you must have been hearing things..." Sora blurted out, avoiding eye contact. Riku had jumped off his rock and had walked a few steps into the water." Say it again.. please, I need to hear you say it again."

"T-there is nothing to say..." Sora started to move backwards, trying to keep distances between them.

"Sora I love you!" Riku said.

"I-I know!" Sora cried out, looking away.

"Sora I love you!" He said again. Sora clenched his fists and looked down."S-Stop saying that! Leave me alone!"

Sora turned and dived into the water, desperate to get away and hide himself. He felt himself growing hotter with each second. All the sudden a hand grabbed his wrist. Sora whipped around in shock. Riku was underwater, they were already a couple feet below the surface. Riku pulled Sora towards him and wrapped his arms around Sora.

"R-Riku!" Sora cried out, pushing at the older boy. Riku, obviously not able to talk, used one hand to lift Sora's chin as he pressed a gentle kiss against Sora's lips.

Sora gasped in surprised, and Riku quickly deepened the kiss. Sora started to struggle, feeling himself falling deeper and deeper in love with his silver haired friend.

 _I love him... I really do..._ Sora finally felt himself drown in his true feelings, wrapping his arms tightly around Riku's neck as they kissed. Sora felt himself change, and before long Sora had his legs back; the spell broken. Sora wrapped his legs around Riku's waist,who in turn moved his hands down and grabbed Sora's ass. Sora pulled away and choked on water, as he realized that he not only couldn't breath under water anymore, but he was also naked.

Riku used his legs to launch them both above the surface, where Sora was a choking mess. Riku simply inhaled deeply and watched as the boy tried to regain his composure. After a moment Sora looked shyly up at Riku.

"I love you Sora." Riku said without hesitation. Sora blushed again. "I-I know..."

"And it looks like you love me too."

"Well yeah, since the spell broke."

"I am talking about something else." Riku said, as he massaged Sora's butt and pressed Sora against him, earning a squeak from the brunette as he realized both of them were hard. Sora covered his face and buried his head against Riku's chest. "P-please stop teasing me."

"I can't help but bully the person I love." Riku nuzzled his face against Sora's hair. "Plus I have been wanting you for so long... please, I can't hold back anymore." Riku whispered against Sora's ear, earning himself a shiver and a whine.

"...go ahead."Sora whispered, so quietly that Riku didn't catch it. "What did you say?" He asked. Sora jerked his head up and looked at Riku. "Take me." Sora said breathlessly. Riku felt his dick throb as he latched his lips back onto Sora's soft lips. Riku shoved his tongue into Sora's mouth and felt inside the warm cavern. He had slowly moved them out of the water as Sora kissed him passionately. Riku was holding Sora in his arms as he moved towards the cave, where they at least wouldn't be seen.

Riku twisted them around and placed Sora on a small sand patch, as he hovered over the brunette. Sora was blushing, his hair messy and his body heaving. He was looking up at Riku with lust filled eyes as he reached up and wrapped them around Riku's neck.

"I need you."Sora whispered, making shivers run down Riku's spine. Riku quickly shed his clothes so both boys were naked, before pressing his body flush against Sora's and kissing him deeply. After having to part for air, Riku ducked down and attack Sora's neck. Sora moaned as he clawed at Riku's neck, feeling himself grow harder with every second. Riku moved down and licked and nipped at his nipples, before moving down and engulfing the boy's heated member in his mouth.

Sora cried out at the feeling and ran his hands through Riku's hair. He felt himself getting closer and closer to release, before Riku removed his mouth from Sora's member with a wet pop. Sora whined as he arched himself up towards Riku, begging for more.

"Hold on." Riku breathed, moving his fingers towards Sora's lips. "Suck." Riku said, which Sora quickly complied. Sora ran his tongue along the digits until they were wet, then waited and lifted his legs Riku bent down and pressed one towards his hole.

Sora mewled and tossed his head, the intrusion making him uncomfortable.

"Do you want me to stop?" Riku asked, looking at Sora's face. Sora glanced at Riku,and could tell that just holding back as much as he was, was taking up all of Riku's strength. "No.. please.. I need you Riku.." Sora whined. Riku shoved one finger inside Sora, earning a hot moan from the boy.

After a moment,Riku added another digit, and then another. Before long, Riku had prepped Sora enough to get him ready for the finale. Riku positioned himself over Sora, his member's tip pressed against Sora's hole. "Are you sure you are ready?" Riku asked one last time. "I won't be able to stop."

"D... Do you think I w-want you to stop?" Sora breathed out, feeling himself tense up a bit. Riku just smiled, bending down and pressing a loving kiss against Sora's forehead. "I love you Sora, so much." He said. Sora smiled back, somewhat nervous. "I love you too Riku..."

Riku moved slowly as Sora closed his eyes and tried to relax. Sora's eyes were clenched shut, before he felt a hand brush away his hair. "Sora.. I am inside you." Riku said softly. Sora's eyes shot open and he looked down, blushing as he saw Riku's dick was indeed inside him. "I-it didn't hurt at all." Sora gasped out, surprised.

Riku just smiled,before he moved himself slowly in and out of the boy. Sora instantly shivered and tossed his head back, moaning loudly. "oohhhhh Rikkuuu..." He groaned at the pleasure. Riku rocked inside him,before moving faster and faster with each thrust. Before long Sora was a moaning mess, yelling Riku's name anytime Riku hit his special spot. Riku groaned out Sora's name whenever Sora clenched onto Riku's member. "You are so hot Sora..." Riku groaned, biting his lower lip as he pounded into his lover.

Sora gripped his hands around Riku's arms as he moaned. Both men got closer and closer to climax, before Sora cried out his name one final time and came allover his chest. Riku slammed into Sora one last time, groaning as he came inside the boy. Sora felt himself get filled up with Riku and melted in the pleasure.

Riku collapsed next to Sora as both were breathing hard, After a moment Riku sat up and kissed Sora's head before embracing him. "I love you Sora." He breathed. Sora hugged Riku back, smiling. "I love you too Riku."Sora said, his voice muffled as he buried his face against Riku's chest and inhaled his scent.

"And I will continue to love you for as long as I live." Riku smiled. Sora looked up at him, a grin on his face. "How many times are you going to say that?"

Riku grinned back and gave him a gentle and loving kiss on the lips.

"For as long as I live."

 **How was that? Let me know! XD**


End file.
